


A Helping Hand

by jcp_sob_rjl_lmep



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Multi, PWP, Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 19:59:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4535343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jcp_sob_rjl_lmep/pseuds/jcp_sob_rjl_lmep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Len and Spock come home to find Jamie in the bedroom, doing something they're more than happy to help out with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Helping Hand

Len steps through the door of their quarters with Spock right behind him, frowning slightly at the empty room.

"Jamie's here, right? Shift ended a few hours ago." Len asks his husband as they walk in. They had all been on alpha shift, but both Len and Spock had to work overtime while Jamie had to sign some paperwork in their quarters and be finished.

"I believe Jamie is in the bedroom." Spock answers, leading the way to the open door. At the sight that greets them, Len's cock starts to harden in his pants as he presses up against Spock's back.

Jamie is laid out on their bed, still fully clothed, eyes closed as she rubs herself and squirms with pleasure. A vibrator lies forgotten by her empty hand, which opens and closes every few seconds on the sheets. Len begins to slowly grind against Spock, kissing up the back of his neck. They retreat back into the living room to undress so they don't interrupt her, and then go back to the doorway. Len leans against the doorframe as her mouth opens silently with pleasure and her hand moves faster.

"Hey, darlin'. Impatient, ain't ya?"

"Bones," she whimpers, blue eyes dark with lust opening to settle on him. "Spock?"

"Yea, sugar, we're both home." Len and Spock cross to the bed, Len kneeling between her legs as Spock leans in to claim a kiss. Len bats her hand away and she whines, hips thrusting involuntarily in the empty air.

"Bones!" She protests, reaching back down.

"Shh, sugar," He continues to hold her hands away. "Spock, help me out here."

Spock takes her hands and helps her struggle out of her uniform dress before pinning her wrists above her head.

"Spock!" Jamie groans, hips still moving to find something to grind on. Len pulls off her underwear and tosses them to the side, lifting one leg to kiss up her thigh.

"Bones, please!"

"I said hush, sugar." Len drawls against her hip, where he's sucking a deep bruise into the hollow where his thumbs always fit. He chuckles as he moves to her other hip, going straight over where she wants him to go. Spock takes the scarf from the bedside table to tie her hands above her head, making sure she can't escape before he begins to kiss down her neck, licking and sucking. Len takes pity and licks a broad stripe up her core, pinning her hips down so she can't move.

"Bones, I swear, if you don't put your mouth to use I'll-" Len interrupts her by sucking her clit into his mouth, smirking as she cries out.

"What was that, sugar?" He teases as Spock marks her collarbone, nipping gently. "I didn't hear the end of that sentence."

Jamie only shrieks as he goes back down, eating her out properly. Above him, Spock moves down to suck at one nipple, rolling the other between his fingers and pinching slightly to redden it.

"Bones, please," Jamie sobs, golden hair haloed around her head, looking utterly debauched as Spock switches nipples and Len slowly works a finger inside her. "Bones, 'm gonna-"

Len hums around her clit and she screams as she comes. He swallows as much as he can, but his chin is a mess as he leans up to kiss Spock and share the taste. Len pushes a second finger inside Jamie as Spock's tongue rasps across his chin, cleaning him off and not wasting a drop.

"Bones, Bones, Bones, fuck me, please, fuck me, Bones," Jamie pleads. Len kisses her, still moving his fingers inside of her.

"Hush now, sugar, I gotcha," Len soothes, pulling his fingers out and teasing her with the head of his cock.

"Bones," she says again, and Len pushes in in one smooth stroke, kissing along her neck as she screams. Spock moves behind him and pushes a finger into him, and Len slowly fucks into Jamie and onto Spock's finger, muffling his own groans in Jamie's shoulder as Spock finds his prostate and rubs it mercilessly.

Len reaches up and unties Jamie, lacing his fingers with hers as Spock slowly begins to push in. She rubs one hand down his back as he gets impatient and thrusts backwards, impaling himself fully on Spock. Spock pulls back out until only his head is inside Len and pushes back in, forcing Len back into Jamie and all three of them moan, despite Spock denying that he moans (I am Vulcan. Vulcans do not _moan_.).

It's quick. Len comes first, between the sensations of fucking and being fucked. Spock fucks him through it, biting down on the joint between Len's shoulder and neck as he follows him over the edge, and Jamie comes just watching them.

Spock gets up and walks to the bathroom as Len pulls out of Jamie and lays there for a moment, panting into her neck. Jamie smiles against his head and strokes the nape of his neck soothingly as Spock comes back with a damp cloth. Len rolls off Jamie and Spock wipes them down quickly, disposing of the cloth as Len tugs Jamie into his arms and they watch Spock's ass as he walks. He slides in on Jamie's other side, pulling both of them over to him so Jamie's head rests on his chest and Len's head is cradled in his arm.

"Love you," Jamie slurs quietly. Len kisses the back of her head and leans up to kiss Spock's jaw.

"Love you too, darlin'." Len uses the hand on the arm under her to link their fingers together and slings his free arm over Spock's narrow hips. "Get some sleep."

**Author's Note:**

> So. Um. I... I don't know, guys. It just kinda... happened? I dunno.  
> I'm at iwillstaywiththemforever on tumblr, come check it out, and, yea.  
> Downloads are fine, but please don't repost this work anywhere else without my permission!


End file.
